


Arya Stark and Death’s Servant

by ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Helps Arya, I don't know what to tag this, Master Of Death Isn't What It Sounds Like, Master of Death Harry Potter, Servant Of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow/pseuds/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow
Summary: This is an idea I had while watching season 3 episode 7 of Game Of Thrones where in Arya declaring Death her one true god brings her to the attention of “Master of Death” Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Arya Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Arya Stark and Death’s Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote up back in September (September 28, 2019 to be exact). I had an idea of how I’d continue it but as I haven’t touched it since I don’t think I’m likely to ever expand on the idea. I’ve decided to share it anyway on the chance someone might like it or be inspired.

“The red god is the one true god. You’ve seen his power. What he commands, we obey.”

“He’s not my one true god.”

“No? Who’s yours?”

“Death,” the girl said with conviction which came from her soul, a soul who’s song resonated with his own. 

From his place in Death’s domain, Harry Potter opened his eyes to look upon this girl’s life, from her first breath to the ones she was taking now in a cave surrounded by men who had betrayed one of their own, Gendry, her friend who had up his place with her to stand with them.

“Spotted a Lannister raiding party,” one of these men said. He was called Anguy, a bowman who had helped to teach her how to kill, who had accepted the boy Gendry as bother and while not happy with his taking had let it happen.

“How many,” asked another man, Beric Dondarrion. Once he had sworn to serve the girl’s father. Now he served a god he did not understand. He was being kept alive like a pig for slaughter until the time was right. For this, Harry pitied him.

“More than twenty.”

“How far?”

“Less than a day’s ride south.”

Beric and Anguyn both looked to their brother, their priest, Thoros the man who had led them to their ‘Red God.’

Beric nodded. Thoros smiled.

“What do you say boys,” he asked. “Time for a lion hunt?”

The men cheered their agreement with wide smiles on their faces at the promise of killing.

“But what about Riverrun,” the girl, Arya demanded. “It’s not south. Its west of here.”

“It will still be west of here two days from now,” Thoros said, delivering what he saw as a comforting truth.

“You swore,” Arya reminded them, sounding so much like the child she was, the child the world was trying to force her to grow beyond far too soon.

“To take you home and I will. But we need to do this first,” Beric said. His words were no assurance though. In Arya’s eyes he was a traitor and who was going against his word again. He really should have known better. He’d served her father. He’d seen Arya grow up. He was a man of the North. He should have known he was not living up to her idea of honor. 

“Why? So you can steal their gold?”

“I swear to you, this isn’t-“

“I don’t care what swear because you’re a liar. You lied to Gendry. You lied me. You’ll lie to anyone. I hope the Lannisters kill you all,” Arya declared, desperately to make an impact but almost no one in the cavern spared her a look.

Feeling her words more than he cared for Beric reasoned, “One day you’ll understand, but now-"

Only Arya was done hearing the words of a liar. 

She ran. She was running, but they would give chase and out in the woods a hound was waiting to snatch the little girl up.

Harry wouldn’t have it. This girl had declared Death her god and as a servant of her god, he would come to her aid. Her prayers would be answered.

As she ran with only the moon to light her path Arya spent eyes kept straying over her shoulder to see how close her pursuers were. As she turned back ahead to check her footing she saw a massive figure appear from behind a tree. At first sight she thought it was a bear. A large dark bear. Her instinct was to call out for help but then she saw the eyes, a wolf’s eyes.

As it moved towards her Arya held her ground. She may not have known much about bears but she knew direwolves and this was a direwolf. He was moving towards her without aggression and so Arya held her ground, keeping quiet and still. As he came closer she found herself memorized by this black beast. The size and grace of it! As though in a trance she reached out placing her hand flat on the direwolf’s muzzle. As she made contact the wolf transformed into a man who was leant in front of the girl.

The Hound could hardly believe his eyes. Rubbing at them he tried to clear his vision of this hallucination. When he looked again both Arya Stark and wolfman were gone.


End file.
